Idea
by Kioa
Summary: OT3 crackfic. Sakura thinks Naruto's idea is stupid, but Gaara is surprisingly interested in it...


My first OT3 crackfic. Characters aren't mine, but I totally am in love with them nonetheless.

-------------------------

Naruto turned to Sakura, giving her a devious grin, "I think it'd be fun."

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes as she hung her head. "For the fifth time, _no_."

"It's the only promising idea," Gaara piped up, crossing his arms over his chest. The pink-haired kunoichi shot Gaara a 'shut the hell up' glare as she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Naruto, I said no, and it's going to be the final time, got it?"

The blond ninja simply grinned foxish-like as he folded his hands behind his head, "that's what you said two times ago." He cackled as he walked around Sakura before stopping beside Gaara. The two shinobi looked at Sakura; one with his wicked grin while the other had a more blank expression. Though his lips seemed to be slightly smirking. She could never tell.

"C'mon! Even Sai would agree to it if we asked _him_! So that means you just gotta say yes!" Naruto beamed.

"_What?!_"

"Who's Sai?" Gaara inquired, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"He's our replacement teammate until Sasuke gets that damn stick outta his ass!" Naruto replied.

"Does he look like Uchiha?"

"He's a pervert!" Sakura interjected, but the two ignored her as Naruto immediately took the bottom of his shirt and lifted it as he explained.

"No, not at all! He wears his clothing like this, like some kinda hooker. Maybe he is one, but- don't touch!" The shinobi squeaked as he leapt back. Gaara gave him a feral grin, retracting his hand to himself.

"Nice tattoo," he commented. Naruto simply gave him a sour look as he put his shirt back down, rubbing his belly button.

"Shut up," he muttered, turning his head. A second later, he was looking at Sakura with perky eyes. "So what do you say?!"

"NO!" Sakura shouted, grabbing at her hair. "It's a stupid idea, Naruto! Your stupid mind only thinks up of stupid ideas that you probably got from traveling around with Jiraiya and his inspiration for his stupid book!" Naruto pouted as his shoulders sagged.

"You're no fun Sakura..."

"Good," the kunoichi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Naruto. Her glare shifted to a suspicious one as Gaara walked over to her and stood close enough beside her that his chest touched her arm.

"Give it a try," he breathed, leaning in so his lips tickled her ear. "It'd be exciting." Sakura shivered as she moved away, clapping a hand over her ear. But she was definitely blushing, and knew that it would give the wrong kind of signal to the two. The kunoichi blinked as she felt another body beside her.

Thinking it was Naruto, her blush increased as lips touched her ear, whispering, "it'd be great if all of us could do it, hag."

"Ah!" Sakura screamed as she quickly turned and sent her right fist flying at the person speaking. Sai flew into the air a bit before skidding to a halt on the ground a few feet away. He got to his knees, smiling his annoying smile as he rubbed at his cheek. Naruto cackled from where he stood, pointing at Sakura.

"Your face! Your face is so red!" he laughed, grabbing at his stomach. Sakura growled, her hands in fists as she turned her glare from the pervert Sai to the soon-to-be-eating-his-laughter Naruto. Stomping over, and knowing full well how red her cheeks probably were, she pulled back her fist and aimed it at Naruto. But the shinobi simply skipped to the left, grinning widely as he trotted over to stand beside Gaara.

"So that's Sai?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded, still chuckling.

"Yeah! See what I mean though? Lookit his clothes!" Naruto pointed, then blinked as he saw Gaara studying Sai a bit too intently for his tastes. The kazekage cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful grunt coming from his throat. The blond shinobi frowned as he quickly stood in front of Gaara. "Okay, don't look too much..." Gaara's eyes flickered over to Sakura, scanning her as though measuring her.

"Get your eyes off me," she grumped, once again crossing her arms over her chest. Sai stood up and began to walk over to them, but Sakura immediately walked over to Gaara and Naruto, glaring at Sai disapprovingly.

"You can't still be mad at me for earlier, are you Sakura?" Sai questioned with his smile, tilting his head. At this, Naruto and Gaara looked over to Sakura, whose face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Earlier?" the two echoed and Sakura quickly held up her hands.

"Nothing!" she squeaked, but their faces didn't look convinced. Naruto put a hand to his chin, squinting his eyes as he contemplated.

"Did he touch you?"

"Wha- _no_!" Sakura exclaimed, placing a hand to her chest and feeling violated at the mere thought.

"Did he see you naked?" Gaara asked and Sakura growled as she shook her head.

"Stop guessing, it's no-"

"Watched you while you changed?"

"That's the same as being seen naked, Naruto. You have to think in a broader term. Did he witness you doing something wrong? Saying something you shouldn't be saying?"

"What would I do that would be considered wrong?!" Sakura glowered at the two as she held up her hands. "Both of you, cut it out! It's nothing like that!"

"Yes, all I did was comment on how nice it was to see her at the library, reading a book on male erotica," Sai smoothly spoke up as his smile seemed etched permanently on his face. Naruto blinked as he stared at Sakura while Gaara regarded her silently. Sakura felt her face light up from embarrassment and anger as she held up her fist at Sai, stomping on the ground.

"You perverted son of a bitch!" she exploded, then launched herself towards him. The shinobi chuckled as he dodged her blow, but she kept right on him as her fist connected with a tree, sending it splintering off into a million pieces.

Naruto watched the two before turning to Gaara, "so she's into that, eh?"

"Well, that makes our job easier," he replied, then looked to Naruto with a grin.

------------

Blame randomsome1's Eek! if anything...


End file.
